Creeypasta: The Lost Digimon Movie
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A pasta of Digimon. Cause Pokemon has to many


**First off CreepyPasta got a submission freeze, so this, and my other stories won't be on there for a while**

**Wile E Coyote 1 is there at least**

**Okay onto this**

* * *

I was on my way to work, I work at a local movie theater.

Not the greatest place in the world. But hey, free movies

Anyway I'd just parked my car and was walking to the theater. Yet before I got there...

"Yo dude," a voice called out

I turned around to see some guy, holding a box in his hand. He looked like a pretty normal dude, yet he defiantly needed a good night sleep. Big black bags sagged under his bloodshot eyes

"Hey," he said to me. "You like anime?"

I'd arrived an hour early for work (so I could buy a quick meal before starting my shift) so it wasn't like I was in a rush or anything. Plus I did enjoy anime a bit

"Ya," I said "I dabble in it,"

"You like digimon?" the sleep deprived man asked

"Which season?" I asked

"Tamers," the guy said. (that's the third season for the record)

"Wow," I said "I loved that that season. Guilmon eating everything, Kazu and Kenta being clowns, and Renamon. Oh man did I enjoy Renamon,"

"Then you'll love this DVD," the guy said showing me it.

The title on the box said "Digimon The Movie: Renamons Rage"

"Renamons Rage?" I said confused "I thought the only movies she was in were "Runaway Locomon" and "Battle of Adventures."

"It's a special uncut movie," the guy said "That's why it was never aired,"

I began to think this dude was working a scam. So I walked away

"Only a dollar," the guy said

I stopped and looked back

"One dollar?" I asked

"Yes," the guy said

I reached into my wallet and pulled out a George Washington

"Just one George?" I said

"Yes!" the guy said a bit annoyed "Just that,"

"Open it," I said convinced this guy was still trying to work a scam

He opened the box, the DVD was indeed in there. It had a little picture of Renamon on it, with a red background. Also her eyes were blood red, unlike the normal black and blue.

"Okay," I said giving him the buck and taking the movie

"Yes," the man said "YES!"

He proceeded to leave while happily dancing as well

I looked at the DVD confused, then at the man. I tried to find the logic in all this

"Must not be that good," I said

* * *

I had been sent home early from work. The theater wasn't that busy tonight, so the mangers decided to try and save some money by sending a few of us home

"Sweet," I thought "I'll get to watch this movie tonight,"

Later that night I popped into my PS3 in my room. Everyone else was asleep at this time. Even my dog.

Soon enough the menu comes up

It just shows a pic with Renamon with some digivises hanging around her neck like a necklace. She's holding to more in her hands. One says play, the other just gives the language options

I found nothing odd about it, so I pressed play.

I really wish I didn't

* * *

The scene opens up to the city where the tamers live. It's nighttime, yet it's also looks like a storm is about to come. Every so often a flash of lighting illuminates the dark buildings and roads

Sadly, every time they did, I was shown some creepy sight.

The first scene it cuts to is a sign that covered in flesh blood, a bit dripping off.

I paused it for a moment.

That blood, it looked so...real. Not computer graphics but truly real.

Needless to say I found this a bit extreme for kids show, then again the guy said it was an uncut version.

I dismissed it and played on.

The next scene is a Motorcycle. Yet it had some type of white, pointy objects embedded all over it

During the next flash I get a close up of it.

I now see it's Beezlemons motorcycle, and the things all over it are diamonds. Yet the worse part is that Now I saw to small bodies near the vehicle. Ali and Mako, Impmons tamers. They as well are covered all over in sharp diamonds, which are jammed into there skin.

This goes on a bit more, showing each of the tamers parents and families dead in some way

Rika's mom and Grandma: Impaled to a wall with Sakuyamons staff

Takato's mom and dad: Buried under the burring rubble of there home. The fire is blue.

Henry's dad: His Neck is ripped out as if a wild animal tore into it with it's teeth

Jerri and her family: We just see a bloody puppet attached to a dismembered hand, her parents are like Ali and Mako.

I don't know how I sat through them all. The others that followed were so gruesome and disturbing I can't tell on this.

* * *

After this I saw Renamon's face appear on screen, her eyes are blood red like they were on the disk.

She just stands there, looking at me. For about 15 seconds

Then laughs

"No," I said. It didn't take long to put two and to together. Renamon had killed them all.

"What's going on?" I said

The camera moves back and we see Renamon is in that big room where that Hypnos organization tracks Digimon.

Renamon sits upon the floating chair and keyboard those to ladies are usually at. Then she jump off it.

As she lands I came upon an unimaginable sight

Takato, Rika, Henry, and the other tamers that weren't shown earlier were tied in separate chairs. I suppose it's meant to be implied she deleted their digimon earlier

Near the chairs are body parts of what I assumed were Yamaki and his girls. A dismembered hand held a lighter in it.

Rika tries to muffle something at her partner

Renamons response is tipping her chair over

"Humans," Renamon said "How pathetic you all are. I feel sick that I needed you once to make me stronger. Yet I have now pushed myself past your senseless card games and digestives. I am omnipotent!"

Renamon walks off screen, a few moments later she returns with a chainsaw. A blood covered chainsaw

"Oh hell no," I said trying to stop the movie. Yet it wouldn't stop

"Huh?" I said assuming my controller must have low battery life. I went for my remote and pressed power. Still no effect

I was getting terrified just then. I got up off my bed I was sitting on

"Sit down," Renamon said looking at me. Also, when she said this, her voice changed. It sounded as if a devil were speaking though her now. She pointed the saw at the screen. It almost felt like I was seeing a 3D movie. As the saw seemed to come out of the screen, roaring louder than before

I froze with fear. This cartoon fox was talking...to me.

I sat back down. Creeped out of my mind

"Good boy," Renamon said as she went back to her work

She rammed the the saw into the bottom of the chair. And well...Rika lost her virginity to a power tool

I nearly barked

Suiz, Henry's sister began bawling like the baby she was

(This all happens in slow motion) Renamon ripped the saw out of Rika's body, blood and gore everywhere. Then slams the blade onto her skull, brains and blood flying out of her

Henry screams next. Renamon simply decapitates him.

Kazu and Kenta wet there pants, the piss touches Renamons feet. She looks at them.

For this part I'll just say Kazu and Kenta..."_Didn't die as men"_

Next is Ryo Renamon turns the saw off, then jams it into his gut like a sword, Ryo gags. Renamon turns the saw on and obliterates his insides

Now all that's left is Takato

Renamon smells something

"You need a change?" She asks Takato. Who trembles as he nods

"That's a bad boy" Renamon says in a sick, pleasurable way.

She turns of the chainsaw and puts it down, then kicks Takato's chair down.

Renamon proceeds to go over to a nearby wall and gets a fire extinguisher thats hanging upon it. She turns it on and blasts Takato with it.

The boy screams as the foam gets in his eyes.

Renamon then walks over to him, ready to bash his brains with the extinguisher itself.

Yet before she dose she begins to scream

"NO!"

"SILENCE!" The demonic voice says "I CONTROL YOU!"

Renamon begins to digivole out of control. Changing into each of her forms, even Sakuyamon.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Renamon cries "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

She turns into her champion form, Kyubimon.

She continued to stuggle with wharever evil presence has possed her. All the while finging blue fire from her tails.

"OBEY ME!" The demon voice says again

Renamon changes back to normal, then grabbing the chainsaw points it at herself. She turns it on and rams it into her chest

In her own voice, and the demon voice, she cries out as she explodes into data.

The blue flames from ealier are now a full blown fire. Takato desperatly tries to free himself.

Yet the next thing we see is the building he's in explode.

Everyone dies.

The credits roll, and I took out that DVD put holy water on to, broke it. And burnt it in the fire place.

"Who the fuck makes shit like this?" I wondered

The next day I searched on the web for this movie. After looking around for a while. I came up on this message in a blog

"There's another digimon movie. It was never meant to exsist. But somehow it did. I highly recomend not watching it. Yet if you do. And I can't stress this enough. You must watch it from start tonend, don't get up and leave to do anything. The movie warns you even not to. Still, if you do...YOU WILL DIE!"

I manged to survive this digimon movie from hell. I can only hope I have reached someone else with this story before it's to late.

THE END


End file.
